from new to old
by halogamer5
Summary: The toy animatronics are back, more broken then ever! Follow mike and mangle as they try and save the place! But it may be harder then expected...
1. you saw nothing!

Mike walk through the door, knowing what would happen tonight. It would be Just like yesterday. What he didn't expect was the fact there was one of the animatronics in the office. He froze upon seeing her.

"Screwdriver, screwdriver, where is the screwdriver?" Her face was white and pink, and she only had one eye, were the other eye should of been was a big crack in her plastic mask, which resembled a fox's face, her body a mess and mangle of parts, having seven arms in total. She seemed to be constantly putting herself together, all the while hanging on the ceiling, rustling through the drawers in his office. She had a secondary head too. But on the main head's mouth had one red cheek detail, the other detail was hanging by wires. On her 'neck' was a robotic eye, it's wire weaved into a bow shape. When she realized mike was there she froze.

"You saw nothing!" The animatronic yelled in panic. Mike was about to speak, but was cut off by a loud static sound. He tried to speak over it, fail do to it growing louder. But when he stopped trying to talk, it stopped."Was tha-" mike began, only to be cut off again. "Um..., before I leave do you know where the screw driver is?" The robot asked.

Mike open a drawer and handed the robot a screwdriver.

"Thanks!" It said before leaving, traveling ceiling. Mike sat down, with only one thing to say.

"Holy sprockets and spring, Vix is still alive." He knew who that was, she called herself vixen back at the old Freddy's, but the staff called her something else. The Mangle.

**author's note**

**Bad joke, I know, but more to come!**


	2. oops

"Vixen!?" Balloon boy called in shock of seeing his friend in the night. He was usually the one of them out, since he could easily hide from the cameras. The gang like to mess with the guard, so they also attached a projector to his head, or, at least what's left. He was missing an arm, a shoe, and his hat and top of his head. He was meant to project 'hallucinations'.

"Hi b.b., so... how is it going?" Mangle ask nervously.

"You let the guard see you, didn't you?" Balloon boy said almost annoyed.

"Well I, kinda, maybe, sorta asked him for the screwdriver... he,he-"

"VIXEN!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Not as sorry when marionette finds out! And you know he will!"

Mangle immediately felt a knot in her stomach. Marionette, she hated him! Always calling her mangle. She made sure he knew what would happen if he messed with her, but she could very well die from a few hits from his giant arms, that now were misshapen and torn do to age and there fighting.

"Just please give him the screwdriver to b.f., please!" Vixen asked, worried for her friend.

Balloon boy nodded, taking the screwdriver. He just hope gold didn't kill him for this.

Mike watched the cameras, flashing to different spot quickly, before putting it back to foxy's little home. Foxy was cowering in fear of what he saw, and so was mike. It was mangle, and she. Seemed to be trying to dismantle foxy, who was also running away. Immediately, mike shut the left door, which followed in a loud 'bang' against the steel door. Mike turned the lights on to see foxy pleading to let in, but was cut short by a screech and foxy being tackled. All mike could see was parts flying and lot fabric.

"Dear Goss! Open the Goss darn door ye land loving bildrat!" Foxy screamed. Chimes let off, 6am. Mike sighed, but was still surprised that foxy could talk. He nearly had a heart attack when saw mangle bang against the glass.

"You saw nothing, and if he asks, foxy was torn apart by bonnie." Mangle then disappeared into the darkness when the light automatically turned off. "Dear lord, what have I witness to day." Mike said, running a hand through his hair.

"Ya filthy little sea dog, get me bac-bac-back to me-me-me CoVe!" A voice yelled from behind the door. Mike hated bring the robot's to right place, but he only has a hour to do it.

**note:**

**Short because I have to do something soon**


	3. surprises, surprises!

Mike was putting foxy back in his 'cove'. Foxy was even more beaten up then before, missing his arm that had a hook, most of his costume was gone too. All he had was most of his mask, his eye patch, and his pants.

"Ye-ye be a scurvy-scurvy-scurrr..." foxy began, 'his' thoughts interrupting his other thoughts.

"Scurvy bildrat, taking me ba-ba-ba-back last! Me costume be-be gone! You-you need be a good beat-beat-beating!" He yelled, his voice box glitching Badly. Mike knew he was safe though, since they all went limp for the next hour. After that, they get movement back in there arms, then at night, they walk, but lose the ability to talk until around five fifty five am. After that, mike got eight hours of sleep, became the janitor, then back to the night guard.

Mike put foxy on a little stool in his cove. He seemed more angry than usual, since he is, in fact, beaten by bonnie. Alot.

"She be crazy, that-that one. Always taking me parts, and adding-adding-adding them pieces to herself. You remember, don't ye M-M-Mikey?"

"All I remember are the stories you told me and balloon boy back at the old place."

"They all sur-sur-survived. "

"WHAT!" Mike exclaimed.

"Ye didn't hear it from me, and if you did, i'll kill ye. Ironic, we were the broken ones... now..." foxy then shut off. Mike was shocked, first mangle is back, now foxy was nice enough to give him valuable information? Foxy hasn't been nice since '87.

Back when mike was a kid, and when foxy would tell him and b.b. stories about his 'adventures'.

"Mike, what happened to foxy! Bonnie again!?" A voice erupted from behind him. Mike has witnessed terrors beyond imagined, so he wasn't startled. Much.

"Bonnie again."

Mike turned to face his boss, Frank Gold Fazbear. He wore a gold colored tux, as well as sunglasses, making it to where mike could not see his eyes. Odd though, since it was dark.

"BONNIE!" Fazbear yelled.

"Ye-yeah-yes ?-bear?" Bonnie yelled back, his voice just as broken as foxy's.

"Did you beat up foxy again?"

"Probably, dang fox keeps running me over!"

Mr. Fazbear turned to mike. "By any chance did you see a golden Freddy in the kitchen?"

Mike shivered. Another new surprise! Just great. He shook his head.

"Too bad, he was supposed to help me with unpacking the new pepperoni cutters." The gold suited man said.

11:55

Mike, oblivious to the time, had finished cleaning up some blood stains in the back room, and he could almost swear that the eyes of the bonnie head was following him. He took a good look at his work. A good 'long' look. He didn't hear the door next to the racks open, not the entrance, but the door on the other wall. But entrance's doorknob, began to wiggle, thankfully, it was locked. Mike almost screamed when something grabbed him, but his screech was muffled by a metallic hand that cover his mouth. He was pulled into the doorway, and as the hand came off his mouth, the entrance door slammed open and a certain purple bunny was now in the room. Mike turned around to see mangle, gesturing to be quite. Mike did not argue.

After bonnie left, mangle closed both doors, and turned to mike. "May I ask, why aren't you in your office thingy?" Mike gulped, realizing he lost track of time. He notice she now had eight arms, the new one a hook, and it didn't take him long to figure out where it came from.

"Um, lost track of time." Mike answered.

"Well, unless you want to die to night, you better stay in here. Just hide when bonnie comes back." She told him as she went to the door.

"Wait!" Mike whispered after the mangle, trying not to make too much noise. Mangle stopped, then turned back to face him. "Could you stay here?" Mike asked, hoping a little she wouldn't. The red cheek detail that was hanging by wires glowed, the one still on her face only flickered. Mike guessed she was blushing, and he could tell she was surprised, and so was he of the fact he actually managed to say that without choking on his own words.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do, so what do you want to do?" She asked, coming off the seiling, and going onto the ground. She was still taller than mike, and was still putting herself together and taking herself a part.

"I spy?" Mike asked

"OK. I spy with my robotic eye something something with a bit of flesh."

**Note:**

**Let the romance began!**


	4. cuddle

The night was going great for mike and mangle. After they played I Spy, which was mangle's favourite game, they introduced themselves. Mike told mangle what he does, and mangle only told him her name, vixen, the fact people use to call her mangle, and if he called her mangle she would kill him. Thankfully, bonnie hadn't came back even once.

'Huh, I can't believe it! Vixen is nice, hasn't tried to stuff me into a suit, and does not complaint about my life decisions, unlike the other animatronics.' Mike thought as mangle laugh at one of his jokes. She seemed to almost act like a child, but also seemed to know about gore and how to kill. A lot about gore and how to kill.

"You know, mike, balloon boy and would be best of friends! Well, if he does not kill you first... Forget I said anything!" Mangle said happily. Mike seemed to be a little tense after she said this, but he still was happy. But only then did the both of them realized how close they were. There faces had only been a few inches a part from each other for the past few minutes. Mangle began to 'blush' again and mike blushed too.

"If you two kiss, I'm gonna be sick!" A child like voice yelled from behind them, startling both mangle and mike.

"B.B! How long have you been in here!" Mangle yelled, turning around to see balloon boy behind her. Mike instantly hid behind mangle when he saw the other animatronic.

"Long enough to be very confused." Balloon boy answered while getting out his sign, which had dried blood on it.

"Can I chop his face off?" Balloon boy asked, now wielding his sign like ax.

"NO!" Both mangle and mike yelled in unison.

"OK, back to watching the two of you."

"Um, b.b?" Mangle asked

"Yeah?"

"Two things, one, could you not tell the others? And, two, could you not watch us?"

"OK."

The child like animatronic then walk to the same door mangle had 'walked' to before, and gone into it. Mike then walked to the door and began to stare at it.

"What's behind here?" Mike asked mangle.

"Um, that's where the rest of the gang is, and unless you want BonFredd to smash you like a bug, I do not recommend opening that door."

"BonFredd?"

"BonFredd, the fusion of our names, we fused them because WE fused." Two voices said in unison behind mike, one voice was weak and sounded slightly southern, the other was a little broken, but sounded goofy too. Mike turned around to see his worst nightmare. Behind him was a broken light blue bonnie and busted Freddy that was fuse together and seemed to be literally holding themselves together. The bonnie head was missing it's jaw as well as it's eye and one of it's ears, it's forehead having a big crack in it. The Freddy head also had one eye, a green one that probably belong to bonnie, a light blue jaw which probably belong to bonnie as well. One of Bonnie's ears had been smashed into his head, making it look like he had both ears, his hat also broken. The body seemed to belong to both of them, half of Freddy's body was broken off while bonnie still had most of his. There arms, again, seemed to be holding them together. Freddy's left arm and left leg was still intact, his black bow tie hanging by wires, but he was missing his right leg. most of the costume on Bonnie's right arm and right leg was missing, there was a hole on his chest where his red bow tie was supposed to be, his left leg missing, and he seemed to be using a endoskeleton's leg as a cane, do to his leg being shorter than Freddy's.

"DEAR LORD!" Mike screamed as quickly ran and hid behind mangle again.

"Vixen move."

"No!"

"VIXEN!"

The mangle stuck her tongue out at him. Mike was a little surprised she tongue.

BonFredd then began to make funny face at mangle, and she did the same to him. This continued for a few minutes until mangle puffed out her 'chest' and said: "look I'm BonFredd! I think I'm so cool 'cause my second head has a mask!" Mike notice her second head, which was eyeless, began to giggle. BonFredd didn't like this.

"Look I'm vixen! I think I'M so cool because I can walk on the sieling!" The two in one animatronic said before running up to the table in the room and jumping up and grabbed onto the ceiling, just for a piece of it to break, making him fall. He soon got up, got his balance back and walked back to the door.

"This is not over!" He said before going into the other room, slamming the door behind him.

"Er, sorry about that." Vixen said, a little nervous too.

"It's ok."

Mangle seemed to be more happy now, and so was mike. Mike check his watch. 2:34am. Mike then yawned, when he did this mangle noticed he had bags under eyes.

"Are you tired?" She asked.

"a little." After he said this, he yawned again.

"Here, take this." Mangle took a blanket from one of the racks and handed to him. He thank her and laid down on the table.

After mike went to sleep, mangle watched him a little, then began to feel tired herself. That's when she got a idea. She then got next to mike, and then began to cuddle him. She fell asleep soon after.

A bell woke mangle up.6am. She knew she had to wake up mike, but she didn't want to. She felt comfortable, but she had to. Mangle got up and clinged to the ceiling.

"Mike? Mike? Mike it's six, you have to get up." She whispered softly.

Mike began to move, and got up. He said by to his new friend and left. For the first time in a long time she was truly happy.

"Oh dear gosh, Chica is never gonna let me live this down!" Mangle said when she realized she still had her eye bow ty on. To be specific, chica's eye.

Note:

BonFredd is not a oc. He is what I think would happen to toy bonnie and toy Freddy if they weren't destoiyed.


	5. vexing vixen

"Oh dear gosh, Chica is never gonna let me live this down!" Mangle said when she realized she still had her eye bow ty on. To be specific, chica's eye. She looked at her bow, hoping Chica was not spying on her. Again. Mangle moved towards the door, only for someone else to open it. Chica. She was missing her whole bottom half, a eye, and her beak, making a permanent smile. See was hanging onto the wall, and seemed to have strings coming out of her arms.

"Looky here! I see you have a new friend?" Chica asked, looking a little evil.

"He left, and I believe we are friends, now if you excuse me."

"Vix, we have been friends for a long, lon-"

"His name is mike." Mangle interrupted her. Chica began to chuckle, but quickly realized her mistake.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? Why, isn't the mangle and the half girl?" The marionette said in kind, BT sarcastic voice behind them.

"Shut up, rag doll." Chica told him, but mangle simply attacked him. By that, I mean tried to rip his throat out.

"Not again! BonFredd! Code Pink!" Chica yelled, hoping they would not kill each other.

"Vixen, marionette, this is the seventeenth time this week I had to stop you from ripping each others heads off. Seventeen! And it's only Tuesday!" BonFredd scolded the two. The marionette tried to look innocent, and mangle growled at him.

"Vix, what's been up with you lately? " BonFredd asked, only for Chica giggle.

"It's 'cause she's in love!" Chica said before breaking into laughter.

"AM NOT!" Mangle yelled.

"Are to." Chica commented.

"AM NOT!"

"Are to"

"AM NOT! N-O-T! NOT!"

"You did almost kiss him" balloon boy added.

"NO I DIDN'T!"

By now, BonFredd and marionette were both lost, mangle was about to punch Chica in the face, and balloon boy was laughing like crazy.

"SILENCE!" A voice which sounded old yelled.

They all looked to the darkest corner of the room, were a Freddy suit sat, black as night, laying there limp and lifeless. Shadow Freddy.

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" He bellowed. "I have only one thing to say about this." He didn't bother moving his mouth to simulate speech. "Mangle and Mikey sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" He then laughed, and so did everybody else, except mangle.

"When does the place open?" Mangle asked.

"10 am."Chica answered.

"What time is it?"

"6:30."

Mangle then started to move towards the door, slightly annoyed.

"Where you going?" BonFredd asked.

"To talk to mike." She opened the door."by, by!" Vixen said in a sarcastic tone before slamming the door behind her.

"You think we gone too far?" BonFredd asked.

" Yes, yes I do." Shadow Freddy answered, chuckling to himself.

Mike had just finished putting the animatronics up, when he heard the sound of metal clanging together. He turned around, and saw mangle, and he was happy at first, but realized something. How was mangle moving? Honestly, he didn't care.

"Hi mike!" The fox animatronic yelled, still a little annoyed.

"What's wrong, vix?" Mike was concerned for his friend, and wanted to help.

"The others-er, nothing." Vixen knew if she told him anything, more than likely he would think she liked him.

"OK. But, if you want, I can so you a place I go to when I am feeling down." Mike offered. Mangle thought for a moment.

'Maybe it will make me feel better...maybe.' "Sure."

"OK, but can you go outside?"

"Yep!"

Mike led mangle outside, there, a tree as big as the building stood next to the restaurant. Mangle stared in awe while mike began to climb.

"Can you climb trees?" Mike questioned. Mangle raised her eyebrow. "Never mind." Mangle easily beat mike to the top, and when mike got to the top he was out of breath.

"So what's so special?" Mangle questioned.

"Look." Mike said, pointing to the sunrise in front of them. The top of the tree gave the perfect view. It was beautiful.

After the sunrise ended the both of them were relaxed. Well, until mike ask a question.

"Hey vixen?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does your bow have an eye?" Mangles eye widen, she had forgotten to take the bow off again! She immediately took the bow off.

"Gosh Darn you Chica!" She yelled, closing the eyelid to it. This scared mike, and he almost fell out of the tree, but was saved by mangle. "Sorry! It's just...the others, they keep spying on me..."if mangle could cry, she would.

"You mean bonnie, Freddy, and Chica?"

" No, as in BonFredd, balloon boy, and puppet Chica."

"Puppet Chica?"

"She has strings attached to her arms and kinda looks like marionette."

"Marionette?"

"Well, he is my enemy."

Mike and mangle continued like this for ten minutes or so before saying by and both of them gone back into the building.

When mangle gone back, she did what she did everyday.

to Chica.

2. Made herself into a historic landmark, today was the eiffel tower.

her daily repairs to BonFredd.

4. Tried to kill marionette.

to sleep.

11:55

Shadow Freddy waited. And waited. And waited. Until he heard a 'pop' noise. 'Gold is here.' He thought to himself. The yellow Freddy suit walked to him, and stared. "Now?"

"No, not yet. Let's see how this mike and mangle thing works out." Shadow Freddy answered.

"You sure?"

"Everybody loves a good love story my friend. Even me."


	6. wrong on so many levels

11:00

Mike was making sure he was prepared for the night. It was night six. The sixth night of the week, and the hardest. Mike can't remember how long he had been working there, but he knew everything to this job, or at least he thought he did. What mangle told him about the group, how the animatronics were trying to fix themselves, how they got here, where they were before. It was pretty interesting.

"Mike?" Mike was startled by this, and turned around to see his boss, .

"Come with me." He led mike to his office, which not put into the camera map. He gave mike a chair, put a tape in the TV in front of them, and looked back at mike.

"What I've seen on that tape is WRONG on so many levels. Did you know we had cameras outside too? No, well just a reminder." He pressed play. The first thing mike saw was him and mangle sitting in a tree.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g, a' mike? Well the two of you didn't kiss, but you sure did flirt." Mike was speechless. He stared, wide eyed.

"And this happened before the tree thing, but it's way more messed up." He switch the video from vixen and mike sitting in a tree, to vixen cuddling mike.

"OK, the last one I know happen, but this is new to me." Mike stated, somewhat shocked.

"Really?"

" Really."

" Huh, what do you know, but mike there is something else." Fazbear told him. Mike looked, knowing he would surely get fired.

"As your employer, I would fire you you you for tampering with the animatronics." Mike gulped, but realized he said 'would'.

"But as your personal friend, I would encourage you." There is the word 'would' again.

"So, mike, you better be happy mangle isn't part of the show." said, taking the tape and putting it in his desk drawer. "Your letting me off the hook?" Mike asked.

"What hook? Why are you here anyway, you should be at your office." Fazbear said with a wink. Mike smiled, and went to his office, and what he saw made him jump. Jump with joy.

"Hey vix!"

"Hi mike!" Mangle smiled upon seeing her friend. Mike returned the smile, but then he asked a question.

"Um, why are you in my office?" Mike questioned. Immediately mangle blushed.

"Well, I know you're here at night, and you have to keep the old ones out, so I thought I would help."Mangle told him, her voice almost like a whisper.

"Well, I'm gonna need it. This is the night the animatronics are most active." He looked at his watch, seeing he had enough time, he explained exactly what to do. How the power works, what uses power, even how Freddy likes to taught him.

3:39

Mangle's eight arms came in handy, and so far no one had gotten into the office. But, sadly, the office was cramped and mike and mangle were a little too close together. Well, maybe it wasn't so sad for them.

"Mike?"

"Yeah vix?"

"Foxy isn't in pirate's cove." Mike immediately close the left door, which was followed by three loud bangs. Four. Five? Six?! Mike turn the light on, showing foxy mouthing several curse words. Thankfully, he could not talk just yet. Sadly, this went on for a while, since foxy was, in fact, a sailor. Mike and mangle was more than happy to watch him leave. Mike notice mangle was furious, having seen foxy. He noticed she was mumbling to herself, making him nervous. He was frightened when she yelled something, which sounded like a long 'BLEEP'. "I wish they did not spring for these darn auto beeps!" The animatronic yelled. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Auto beeps?"

"Whenever we say a swear, it bleeps it out. That, and anything inappropriate." Mangle was still infuriated. Mike place his hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. But, mike still asked a question that could have waited for another time.

"Why do you hate foxy?" Mangle looked at him with a saddened expression.

"He...he caused me to do something, something horrible. Good thing it was on the last day, or else we would really be scrapped." If mangle could cry, she would. Mike could not bare to see this, so he hugged vixen, which surprised her, but she still returned the hug. They hugged for a long, long time. They were surprised when they heard a bell go off. Mike checked his watch, 6am.

"Um, here you go.." mangle said handing mike the monitor.

"Thanks-" when he looked up from the watch, he saw that his and mangle's face were only inches apart, making him blush, mangle noticed this too, since she blushed as well. Both of them did the first thing that came to mind. Kiss. When they realized what they were doing, they instantly pulled away from the kiss. They both tried to apologize at the same time, over, and over again. They both stopped, and looked away. Mike cleared his throat, while mangle rubbed the back of her neck. This was a very awkward situation. They had only know each other for three days, four counting today.

"OK, that, that was...um..." mangle began.

"Yeah..." mike finished. "I-i have to go put up the animatronics..." mike whispered as he began to leave the office.

"Wait!" Vixen called, which surprised mike. "It's almost sunrise...so, um, do you want watch it?" Mangle asked, still blushing.

"Um...OK."

They went outside, climbed the tree, and watch the sunset. It did little to make the mood less awkward. Actually, it just made it more awkward, do to the romantic setting.

"You know what, forget this!" Mangle said as she gave mike a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. Mike return the hug, hoping that his boss wasn't watching. The two didn't even notice balloon boy and marionette staring in awe at them.

6:30am

Shadow Freddy heard a pop noise. Golden Freddy walked up to him.

"So?" The purple hued bear asked. Gold shrugged.

"I wanna see how this mike and mangle thing works out." The yellow bear answered.

**note:**

**Sorry for the wait. Next chapter will tell why b.b. and the puppet were there.**


	7. darn it gold!

marionette hid in the bushes, watching mike and mangle. Shadow Freddy told him to watch them since apparently mangle remembered to take off her bow. 'Why would he know that?' He thought to himself. He heard a gasp, so he turned around, only to see balloon boy.

"Why are you spying on vixen?" B.b. asked, whispering so the two above them didn't hear them.

"The phantom made me. Wait, why are YOU spying on mangle?" Marionette questioned, pointing one of decayed fingers at him.

"Gold made me."

The two heard mangle say something, so they turn to see mangle kiss mikes cheek and hug him. The two stared wide eyed. Marionette covered balloon boy's eye, b.b. then covered marionette's eyes with his sign, while also moving the string puppet's arm with his elbow.

"I think we need to go..."

"Yep!" The two ran inside, and gone to the back room. They opened the door and told everybody everything.

"I was right! Vixen is in love!" Chica commented.

" Anybody realize what this means?" BonFredd asked. They all gave him a confused look. He then sighed.

"Vixen is a robot, mike is a human. Vixen is a fox, mike is human! VIXEN is a mess of PARTS, MIKE is a flipping HUMAN! Do any of you see a problem?" Everybody, except shadow Freddy, one by one figured out what he meant, that This is wrong on so many levels.

"I have a solution!" Marionette blurted out. "All we need to do is kill mike and mangle-"

"If you touch them, I will rip you limb from moldy limb!" Shadow Freddy interrupted. "I may not be able to move, but I can still throw down!" A sound, which sounded like rusted metal trying to move but is stuck, came out of him with a few groans. "All most up!" He was not even close to moving a centimeter.

"Well you did throw down something. You through down the towel!" Marionette laughed at his own joke. The other were not laughing. Balloon boy slapped him so he would stop. "What, too far?" "Yes."

Mike said goodby to mangle, and began to move the animatronics back to the there right spaces. When he finished, he was greeted by his boss.

"Ladies man here! Mike never thought you had it in ya!" told mike.

"You didn't-"

"Yes I did, saw every second! This is like comedy or something!" Frank began to laugh.

"Dear lord..."

"You know the best part? My friend even thinks this is funny! Come on Fred!" A golden suited Freddy then teleported right next to them. Mikes eyes widen.

"Hello schmidty, I see you survived-er, I mean I see you are healthy." Golden Freddy said. Mike gave the bear a confused look.

"How do you know my last name?" Mike questioned.

"One, frank told me, and two, I used to be your friend until you lost your mind, literally." Golden Freddy answered.

"I don't want to know my past."

"And I won't tell you, but can't promise someone else won't." Mike gave another strange look before he teleported away.

"His name is Fred bear, by the way, or you can call him golden Freddy." told mike.

"So I knew him?"

"Yes, he used to be your friend, kinda..."

"Kinda?"

"He screamed at you once, and you became scared of him. You were easily scared back then." Mike began to leave when frank realized he told him some of his childhood. Mike could not remember his past, since he was missing something, rather, he was had something else. He use to be a curious kid who love to explore the restaurant, back in it's golden years. His parents work there, so he always be with the animatronics. He knew toy bonnie, toy Chica, toy Freddy, balloon boy, he even knew the old foxy. The older models never liked mike, but foxy would always tell mike and balloon boy stories. He loved it there, even when it closed, he asked who the animatronics were doing from his hospital bed. Every day he would ask, always forgetting. Until he got amnesia. He forgotten his childhood, but he still remembered fragments of the stories that foxy told. All frank could understand is that mike didn't want to know his childhood at all.

Mangle was about to talk to Chica, when she was stopped by BonFredd. "We need to talk." Mangle gulped upon hearing the seriousness in his voice. She was led to the rest of her friends sitting in a circle. Mangle and BonFredd sat down.

"Um, why am I in the trust circle? The last time we did this, it was balloon boy's anger issue." Mangle asked

"Well... how do I say this-" Chica began.

"Yo are messed up! You kissed a human! Kill her with fire!" Marionette yelled.

"You should talk-" mangle was interrupted.

"Leave her out of THIS!" Marionette yelled.

"Either way, um... this is mest up vixen, really messed up." BonFredd told mangle.

"So what? Honesty, I didn't mean to kiss mike- wait, how did you get in the office?"

"We didn't. We were talking about when you were in a tree." BonFredd told her. Marionette broken into loud laughter.

"You should not have said THAT! You just confessed! Ha! I can't believe it!" The sting puppet almost sang. Mangle was ready to rip the puppet limb from limb.

"Wait a second! You all just got me in the trust circle for kissing mike on the cheek?!" Mangle asked, enraged by this and marionette's taunting words. Just then, golden Freddy appeared.

"Sorry I'm late-" he looked around to see mangle angry, marionette laughing, BonFredd and Chica somewhat sad, and balloon boy watching with delight. Then a knock on the door stopped everything. Rarely frank would check on them, but he would use his key, not knock. Marionette open the door to see mike. Mike slowly looked up, the marionette towered over him, and when mike saw the marionette's face, he froze. It was sun bleached to were the smile was gone, the cheeks he had were a light pink, his cry paint a light purple, and his eyes grey.

"MANGLE! IT'S FOR YOU!" Marionette yelled.

"Don't call her that." Mike said without thinking. Marionette turned to him, giving him the closest he could make of a angry face. It was looked little funny, the face he made.

"Oh, hi mike!" Mangle said. Mike smiled, and mangle did too. "This is WHAT we're talking about!" BonFredd yelled from the back of the room. "Oh, shut up!" Golden Freddy appeared next to mike, marionette left, and balloon boy watch them.

"So he's the guy? Ironic." Golden Freddy said.

"Why?" Both mike and mangle asked.

"Unless you didn't know, his name is mike Schmidt." It mangle a little while to figure out what he meant. Her eyes widen and she covered her mouth. "Oh dear gosh..." mike looked at her, but he saw behind her everybody was staring at him. Even shadow Freddy eye's looked slightly towards him. Marionette laugh uncontrollably. "Ha! I can't believe this, this was a NO BRAINER! Ha!" The puppet scoffed. Mike realized the meaning of his joke, immediately covering his forehead with one hand.

"Darn it gold, you just broke everyone!" Shadow Freddy yelled. After he said this, it was pandemonium in the back room. Mike was trying to comfort mangle, who was on the verge of crying-er, sobbing-what ever animatronics do. BonFredd and Chica were almost yelling questions like 'how!?' or 'do you remember?!', mike ignoring all of them. Marionette's laughing was making every word hard to hear. None of them notice balloon boy twitching. Shadow Freddy yelled over them, telling them to be quite, his pleas going unheard. "I messed up didn't I?" Gold asked.

Then balloon boy snapped. He yelled on the top of his lungs, making everybody stop. He threw his sign, which was Razer sharp. This took a little off BonFredd's hat, it sliced one of mangle's many limbs, and cut one of chica's stings. Marionette, gold, and mike all hit the deck so they wouldn't get hit. "Is this what you meant by anger issues?" Shadow Freddy asked. "Nah, use to be much worse." Marionette responded. Mike was still trying to comfort mangle, until she asked something.

"Do you remember the bite of 1987?"

"No, but I do know I was...THE kid." Mike answered. Everybody listened, so they could hear every word.

"Do you remember what happened?" Mike shook his head.

"The mangle took a chunk of your brain out!" Marionette yelled. Everybody gave him an angry look, even balloon boy.

"You know what, lets all just forget what just happened and introduce our selves." Chica suggested, no one argued. Mangle cleared her throat, and began the introduction, but she was still sad.

"Mike, you already know BonFredd." Mangle began. BonFredd shook mike's hand, but mike had a little bit of trouble keeping his whole body from shaking.

"And you know balloon boy." Balloon boy greeted mike with a 'hi'.

"So, this is Chica, marionette, gold, and phantom, or as frank calls him, shadow Freddy." They all waved, one by one, except shadow Freddy.

"It's nice to meet you all." Mike stated. He then yawned.

"Um, I have to go, I usually asleep right now." Mike said, heading to door.

"Hey mike?" Mangle asked. Mike turned around.

"Before you go to sleep, I have to ask you some questions." Everyone, except shadow Freddy, listened to them.

"In private!" Mangle yelled to them.

"OK vixen." Mike said, and two left. Everybody, except shadow Freddy and gold went on there daily routines.

"Bet you you five bucks mike is gonna marry mangle by the end of the year." Shadow Freddy told golden Freddy.

"Bet they won't."

Note:

Sorry this took so long, been stressed about school and my dog, sammo, just died. Either way, I have the next chapter idea, so hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker.


	8. caught cuddling

Mangle and mike were heading down the hallway when mangle asked a question.

"You don't remember?"

"No, I don't remember the bite, or any of my childhood. Neither do I want to know." What mike said made mangle look even more sad.

"What marionette said...yeah, he wasn't lying, it was me." Mangle told him, nearly crying. She stopped 'walking', this made Mike stop too.

"Hey, it's OK. No need to cry over spilled milk, right?" Mike told her, almost sounding like he was trying to convince himself too.

"Spilled milk!? Mike we are talking about your brain! It's not-" She was cut off by mike hugging her.

"Just calm down, it's OK." Mike said, sounding more confident.

" But-" Mangle tried to utter, but again was cut off by mike, but this time he kissed her. This surprised her, but she didn't really argue. When mike broke the kiss, he hugged her again.

"It's fine." He told her. Mangle nodded her head, a little less sad.

They began moving again, and when they went into the office mike went to sleep. Mangle expression still had a bit of sorrow, but she was still a little happy. She watched him for a little, until she had a thought. The same thought she had before. This time, she made sure that she didn't have her bow on, she looked out the doors to know if anyone was spying on her. No one was there. She also made sure mike was asleep, which he was. Immediately she cuddle him, smiling. It didn't take long for mangle to fall asleep. What she didn't know was that a certain cupcake was watching them, The camera feed going to two certain golden suited owners.

" Huh, would you look at that?"

"Dear gosh frank, don't watch the man sleep again- is vixen cuddling mike?" smile answered gold's question. Gold palmed his face.

"Frank, I implore you not to watch this."

"Implore?"

"Word of the day calendar." Gold told him, taking a calendar out of his suit.

"This is for the year nineteen twenty." As soon as frank said this, gold put the calendar back into his suit, slightly annoyed.

"Either way, watching a man sleep is one this, watching your best friend cuddle with a broken fox animatronic is another. You need help man- are you even listening?" Turns out frank had ignored every word fred had said.

" Mike is waking up."

"Let me see!" Gold yelled as he pushed frank away from the monitor. Just as said, mike was starting to wake up.

Mike woke up slowly, but jolted was awake when he realize metal arms were wrapped around him.

"Vixen?" Mike asked, whispering. Slowly mangle woke up, but was still half asleep.

" Yeah?"

"Are... are you cuddling me?" When mike asked this, mangle jolted awake and pulled herself onto the ceiling quickly. She saw mike looked a little surprised, and he was. Mike had just assumed when his boss shown him that video before that he was just messing with him. He did that, ALOT.

"Um, well, you see..." mangle tried to figure out an excuse, only to come up with nothing. Mike was staring at her, which only made mangle more nervous. Mangle let out a small sigh.

"I like to cuddle stuff OK?" She said blushing. "It's in my programming and all I've had to cuddle is a little plush doll I found in the garbage." Mike still stared at her, but now he had a small look of sympathy on his face. "Um...well, um, we could still cuddle." Mike could barely utter any of that sentence. Mangle was very surprised at what mike said, but she didn't say no.

"OK.." she said still blushing. "But, I need you to go to sleep first."

"Why?"

"Because it be awkward if you were awake..."

"OK." It didn't take long for mike to fall asleep and as soon as he did, mangle cuddled him.

Frank could not stop laughing, that was too funny! He didn't even notice gold looking to his left, whispering to something.

" We have a problem frank. As soon as HE see this, we all will be scrapped."

" Don't worry Fred, he won't find out, I have a plan! Just trust me."

"Last time you said that, IT created itself."

"Trust me!"

"Fine..."

Note:

Sorry for the wait, have not had much time to write and yesterday my account was acting weird. Also, sorry it was a sort chapter. Also, in a review tell me if you want me to continue writing my my little pony fanfiction or if you want me to make a new story. If you want me to make a new story, here are the choices for what the story should be about: halo, happy tree friends, Steven universe, five nights at Freddy's 3, soul eater, minecraft, or the amazing world of gumball. Please review, please.


	9. purple plot

Gold was walking down the hall when he heard a feminine voice.

"Well, you and I both know this will be the death of all over again." The voice was smug and sounded like it belong to both a demon and teenager. "But you caused the first death part." Gold commented. Just then, a creature appeared in front of him, it looked like a shadow with eyes and a mouth, but seemed almost purple in color.

"You said it your self-" her grin widened.

"Please no."

"Every toy eventually breaks, ever battery fades and drains, even the slightest little mistakes leave behind the messy mishaps, clean it up and it'll be alright, and although I didn't survive the night, through the pain and tears the show goes on for years and years!" The spirit sang quickly, at the end chuckling aloud.

"Leave him alone. Leave her alone too." Gold commanded.

"Which one, foxy 2.0 or little miss nerdy?"

"Watch it, and both. I don't want mike to hurt now that I know he's truly happy."

"Well, when Jeremy finds out that mangle is alive-"

"He won't!" Gold yelled, slamming the kitchen door behind him. Only then did the ghost realize they made it into the kitchen.

"We gotta make sure they don't get caught though!" Gold paused at hearing the ghostly creature say this.

"You...want...to...help...mike?" He said slowly.

"Well, I got nothing else to do." It said shrugging.

" You...want...to...help...mike?"gold repeated in disbelief.

" It will be easy to manipulate the video feed, I done it a thousand times. How else do you think I got away with all those murders?" She told him.

"You...want to flipping help a night guard, you, out of all thing, you think I will believe you?"

"You and I both know we can't trust frank to even make a taco, literally, We make the food here, so we have to at least have to help frank. He's about a smart as salvage." The teenager's voice said sweetly, the shadowy body seem to brighten up with each word but not by much.

"Um, well..."

"It'll be fine!"

"OK, but you're still the reason I have no social life." Gold told her.

"Funny, I could say the same about you."

Mike slowly woke up, metal arms still were coiled around him.

"Vix, wake up." He whispered, making sure mangle would know he was awake. She started to open her eye and slowly got up.

"I have to work soon-" mike said but interrupted himself with a yawn.

"Wait, could you stay here a little longer?" Mangle asked still half asleep.

"Sorry, I really have to go." Mike said looking at his watch. "I'll see you tonight, OK?"

"Sure" mangle said. They both said goodbye and left the office. Mike had to get ready for his janitor job, which paid well considering he worked in failing pizza place that also served fish and burgers. He was really happy. Really really happy. He had something to look forward to at night other from listening to Freddy sing toreador march. Toreador march, the song made mike shiver, that song always caused him so much fear, Even though it was just for a few seconds.

"Dun dun-dun don-don-don-don, don-do-don-don, do do-do do." Freddy sang from behind. Mike almost fell upon hearing him, looking behind him. Thankfully, Freddy was stuck on stage, so mike was safe. He just wished it was midnight already, and that is not a good idea when working with killer robots.

Note:

Sorry for the sort chapter, just wanted to keep the the story updated. Also, in the last chapter I said I might be making a new story and I gave you guys and girls some options, well I forgot to put pokemon as a option. Please review! Don't forget to vote on the new story! Also, just to be clear, the ghost is the purple guy-well, purple girl. I believe the purple guy is a girl because she is purple and if scot made her pink it would be to obvious.


	10. time waster

"Hi vixen!" Mike shouted towards his friend as he made his way to the office. Mangle was already in the office and waved to mike. Thankfully, it had not yet turned to midnight so mike wouldn't have to race to the office. As soon as got in the office things got weird. The first thing was that mangle's eye was back with a white pupil instead of her yellow eye, but as the night progressed mike would hear slight whispering coming from the kitchen getting louder and louder until a loud yell came through the monitor.

"No, no, no, no, NO! How many times have I told you! I have no endoskeleton and you have no physical bond to here! We either go together or we don't go at all!"

This made mike and mangle flinch, the voice oddly sounded like gold's but slightly darker. "Did you hear that?" Mike asked.

Mangle gave a nod. "I think I know who gold is talking to, and if I'm right then we're in trouble." She told him. Mangle's second head gave a growl before jolting up, startling both mike and mangle, plus Chica who was outside the door, which was closed, it broke off from mangle taking some parts and three arms and quickly ran out the left door.

"What just happen?" Mangle asked, but Mike was just as dumbfounded as she was.

In the kitchen gold and his 'friend' were in a middle of an argument, so far gold was winning.

"I can do it myself, all I need is a hand."

"The last time you said that you nearly strangled frank to death." Gold argued.

"What about-"

"No! We go now or never. You can tell me how to edit the video feed, now let's go!" The spirit sighed and agreed and two walked out the kitchen door.

"Let me disable the camera-!" The purple ghost shocked to see the camera was already disabled, that, and a three legged endoskeleton balancing multiple thing on it's head. "I'm not going to ask..."

she then quickly went to franks office, thankfully frank had work off tonight. Before she went through the door she heard a loud 'thud'. The purple entity face palmed herself in annoyance.

"This is only ONE of MANY reasons I wanted to go ALONE."

She turned around to see an empty costume. A empty yellow costume. She got closer and closer, slowly, until gold popped backed up. "Go slower so I can catch up." Gold told the poltergeist. She sighed in annoyance again before heading back to the office. In the office was a desk, an old boxy computer, a mini fridge, and sea of paper work that flooded the floor. As soon as She saw the the computer she instantly went straight to it. "OK, all I need to do-"

"No! I can do it!" Gold protested, horrified at the thought of the ghost having access to the internet. "Just tell me what to do."

"First, turn on the computer." The purple shadow told him, crossing her arm and giving a somewhat evil smile. It's not that the smile was too big or that the look in her eyes could scar a child for life, no it was the look of smugness that made it evil. Gold began to mumble a bit hovering his hand over the keyboard not knowing how to activate the computer. "Well, go on." The poltergeist said sarcastically. Gold closed his 'eyes' and pick a random key. He was startled when he heard it boot up. "OK, now click the e shaped thing." Gold taped on the glass ,on the spot where the e was to be more exact, around three times.

"It's not doing anything."

"Use the mouse!" Without thinking, gold grabbed a rat off the floor and put against the screen. After this, the rodent quickly scurried away. "You know what gold, let's just hope frank actually has a plan."

"Yeah."

Note:

Sorry it took so long, had a lot more things to do than expected. Remember to vote if you want me to make a new fanfiction or not. Please review. Also, next chapter may take some time to make, sorry.


End file.
